Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies using web-based applications. In particular, service providers are developing content that can be displayed on devices (e.g., via the web). However, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to providing content to users efficiently. For example, some devices may have limited processing power and/or bandwidth capabilities. As such, these devices may be slow to retrieve and render content to present to a user. Such latency can lead to a negative user experience for users of a service and/or device, which may cost a service and/or device manufacturer a customer.